bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 3: Breakin' the Bank
JULY 31st, 2008, 1:07 P.M. I was hanging out in the new garage that Johnny opened up in New Coventry after he graduated, which was across the street from the Yum Yum Market. Since I'm good friends with him, I get discounts from him, and I even do some jobs for him for extra cash (stealing bikes, motorcycles, etc.) since I'm on the run from the cops because I broke out of my dorm during dorm arrest and went on some crazy adventure with C-Money. Johnny was nice enough to let me stay in the Tenements, which SUCKED. Sleeping on a crappy cot really does something to ya. But, where else could I go? I haven't seen C-Money since the fight with the Townies, so I wonder how he's doing. The TV was changed to Weazel News and I paid attention when I heard the word 'Bullworth' I sat up off the couch and watched. There was a bank robbery going on right now at Leighson's Bank in Bullworth Town! And Dr. Crabblesnitch is one of the hostages! The robbers want C-Money, and will only release Crabblesnitch if C-Money turns himself in! Holy shit! I gotta call C-Money! I quickly picked up my phone and speed dialed C-Money, "Hello," C-Money answered. I talked quickly, "C-Money, it's me, Greg. Do you see this news report on the bank robbery?" I heard the solumn in his voice, "Yeah, I see it real well." I replied, "We gotta do something!" C-Money said, "You mean, I gotta do something." I asked him, "Why you?" C-Money answered, "They asked for me and no one else." I told C-Money firmly, "Doesn't mean you have to go on your own." C-Money sighed and said, "It does. I'm going on my own, okay? I'll be-" He paused, "I'll see ya later." He hung up. I can't let him do this on his own. I jumped off the couch and put on ripped jeans, a Nirvana t-shirt, and a pair of gray high tops. I opened the one of the drawers, revealing a loaded double barrell shotgun. Johnny keeps this to scare punks away from stealing stuff from his garage. I grabbed the keys to my Sanchez dirt bike and rode it as fast as I could to the bank. I decided to go around the bike shop, through the alleyway, around the comic book store where I hid my bike. I saw that the bank was surrounded by the cops, so I decided to go in through the parking lot behind the bank and find a way from there. There was a pipe that went up to a ledge where I could grab to climb into the window. C-Money may not want to admit it, but he needs my help. And that's what friends do. I heard a screech, and I could just make out C-Money's face driving a station wagon. I was in position and I was hanging on the ledge, ready to strike. I was watching C-Money blast his way into the bank and get involved in a heavy gunfight. I used the noise from the firefight to break the window and climb into the bank. The hostages were all sitting in the corner of the room being taunted by some guy with a gun who was getting on my nerves. But Dr. Crabblesnitch wasn't one of them. They must have took him somewhere else. I leaped on his back and put him in a sleeper hold and didn't loosen my grip till he passed out. I untied the hostages and led them out the window. I escorted them down the pipe and then I asked the last hostage, "Where's Dr. Crabblesnitch?" He answered meekly, "He's on the roof." "Thanks." I climbed back to the second floor and then from the window I saw C-Money hitting the door to the roof with an axe and right when I was going to call his name, he broke down the door and sprinted up the stairs, skipping 3 steps with each stride. I climbed back up and sprinted up to the roof. I was peeking through the crack of the door, just to see what I'm about to walk into. C-Money was standing there shouting to Max who had Dr. Crabblesnitch in front of him as a human shield. Did I mention Max had a gun to his head? This is a tough situation to be in. "Just give up. You've got no where to go, Max. It's over." C-Money said calmly. Max retorted, "It's not over unless I say it is!" C-Money shouted, "Give up, asshole! I won and now you must die." Max yelled angrily, "Don't make me pull the trigger!" I got my shotgun ready, "Pull it. I dare you." C-Money challenged. "Probably not the best thing to say in a situation like this." I thought. Then, it all seemed to happen in slow motion. I burst through the door as Max put the gun to Crabblesnitch's temple and then C-Money, in a very swift motion, raised his AK-47 and shot the gun out of Max's hand! That was pretty cool. The color from Max's face then vanished, "Oh shit." C-Money then said angrily, "Say goodbye, asswipe." I then said aloud, "Damn, that was good!" C-Money turned around and looked mad, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that-" C-Money was interuppted by the sound of the rotors of a helicopter buzzing in the distance. It was coming toward us fast. '' When we least expected it, Max threw Crabblesnitch at us and he fell on top of us. We quickly recovered though. I grabbed the AK and gave it to C-Money who I helped onto his feet. But by the time we were back on our feet. It was too late. Max had already gotten in the helicopter and was starting to fly away. "NO!" C-Money yelled. He angrily shot at the helicopter and filled some of the left side with bullet holes while I was flipping off the helicopter. Hey, a little disrespect to your enemies never hurts, right? I kneeled down and took the gag out of Dr. Crabblesnitch's mouth. He gasped for air and started coughing heavily. "Wha- What's going on?!" Crabblesnitch asked franticly. I took off his blindfold and he looked me in the eyes. "Ryder," Then he turned his attention to C-Money, "Clayton," His face started to turn bright red with rage, "You two are DEGENERATES!! First, you set up a party with alcohol and marajuana, then you break out of your dorm during dorm arrest and organize a massive fight against those thugs near the factory, and THEN you two go out and get involved in a bank robbery! And-" I lowered my head in shame. Looks like I'm going back to juvie again. "You saved us all. You have my gratitude and thanks." C-Money asked, "Does this mean we're not under dorm arrest anymore?" I spoke up, "And we get to come back to school and our names are cleared?" Crabblesnitch stood up, as did I, and said to us both, "Yes, you may come back. And, I will even dedicate a plaque to you two that will hang in the school hallway. I will give you a duplicate for you to hang in your dorm room," I said, "Thank you, Sir." His tone then turned more serious, "However, if you two organize a party like that again, I will expel you BOTH." Fair enough. We then walked out of the bank, and cheers erupted the little square in Bullworth Town. A few minutes later, I then walked away with C-Money and gave him a lift back to the Academy parking lot, where I parked my dirt bike. . . '''3 DAYS LATER, 3:45 P.M.' I was smiling while staring at my reflection in the plaque that was dedicated to C-Money and I. It said: This award is presented to Gregory Vincent Ryder and Clayton Buddy Mason for Outstanding Heroism. Canis Canem Edit. C-Money came up to me and was pissed, "I can't believe they put my middle name up there! I can't believe it! Now everyone will know!" I laughed and said, "Tough. C'mon, let's go play Xbox!" We then ran for the boys dorm, once again happy that everything's back to normal, for now. . . Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts